New Arlington
|image= |region= |sector= |system= |stars=1 |moons= 0 |satellites= |rotation=28 hours |orbit= |diameter= |terrain=*Dominated by fertile farmland *One large ocean *Few isolated deserts |gravity= |temperature= |climate=Temperate |atmosphere= |species= |technology tier=3 |government=Democratic-elected |population= |demonym= |continents= |countries= |cities=*Galveston *Burnet *Lamar *Zavala *New Austin |industries=*Agriculture |affiliation=* (nominally) }} History Colonization The Rebellion Human-Covenant War Post-War Era Demographics Government and Economy New Arlington is an Outer Colony that is formally administrated by the Unified Earth Government but the colony's local agencies and citizens answered more to the planetary leadership, which was a federal republic consisting of the Colonial President and the Colonial Congress. The colony's surface was divided into ninety-four provincial regions, the capital of Galveston. Other major cities on New Arlington included Burnet, Lamar, Zavala, New Austin. The lifeblood of New Arlington came from its rich agricultural industry. Most of the planet's colonized surface was fertile farmland which was devoted to producing crops that were a major lifeline to other colonies such as Eridanus II. Most of the population consisted of rural farming communities. A major source of tension on New Arlington is the presence of offworld megacorporations attempting to muscle in on what has been historically native colonist business. These megacorporations have been known to use cutthroat tactics like intimidation, relentless lawsuits, industrial sabotage, and price rigging in order to drive the local farmers out of business and force them to sell their lands. This causes great unrest amongst the colonists and the UEGs refusal to do anything about it is seen as their implicit support of their actions. Such turbulence was a major source of the New Arlington Rebellion and a stated reason by the Colonial Congress as justification of its secession. Military The colonial government of New Arlington used the rising instability in the Outer Colonies as a cause for establishing a regular army, called the New Arlington Free Colonial Armed Forces, or NAFCAF for short. Many members of the Colonial Congress believed the official reasoning behind the regular military's establishment, but several insurrectionist-collaborators and sympathizers among them who had originally forwarded the proposal had a hidden agenda and wished to use the colony-loyal military to launch a rebellion against the UEG. The NAFCAF played a large role in the New Arlington Rebellion but it was outmatched by the UNSC's forces and defeated, and then dismantled after the war. Army The regular army branch of the NAFCAF, the New Arlington Colonial Army, also known as the NACA, was comprised of three regiments —two infantry regiments and an artillery regiment. Each regiment consisted of two battalions, referred to as A Battalion and B Battalion respectively. The artillery regiment possessed four battalions with twelve howitzers each. In addition to the regular army, there was a militia known as the Free Militia, that was established to act as a military reserve force. Initially, the army did not include tanks when it was established, but in 2490, fifty-eight M801A Mantis tanks were purchased and added to their vehicle fleet, and the Armored Cavalry Battalion was founded. Finally, a separate scout and reconnaissance corps called the Rangers was set-up as a independent battalion and was further divided into three companies. The Colonial Rangers were among the most skilled and trained soldiers in the NAFCAF, experts in reconnaissance, sniping, and sabotage. Training The members of the regular army were not a militia but professional soldiers, and were subject to army discipline and chain of command. They received regular wages as well as immediate citizenship in exchange for enlisting for two years at a time. Meanwhile the Free Militia was made up of irregular volunteers who often came and went at will. These volunteers did not receive the same equipment or training as the regular army, and were motivated by patriotism or revolutionary fervor. Free Militia units worked in platoons and were often made from local militias raised by individual towns and communities. Neither the regular nor volunteer components of the Colonial Army were issued specific or standard uniforms. Equipment The Colonial Military was equipped with weapons and equipment which were common at the time but would be considered obsolete in the modern era. Even after their military buildup, much of this hardware is still inferior to the technology and equipment used by the UNSC. In many cases, the Colonial Army was forced to rely on outdated weapons and vehicles. However, what they lacked in equipment they tried to make up for with high morale and zeal. Much of their infantry was equipped with archaic HDW Mk.15 and old . For fire support, their artillery regiment was equipped with forty-eight M80A1 105mm howitzers and various light and heavy mortars. The bulk of their armored vehicles were made up of technicals, civilian vehicles that were re-purposed light improvised fighting vehicle, and equipped with armor plates, heavy machine guns, anti-tank weapons, grenade launchers or other weapons. At the core of the Armored Cavalry Battalion was fifty-eight M801A Mantis tanks. Organization *1st Infantry Regiment **Battalion 1-A **Battalion 1-B *2nd Infantry Regiment **Battalion 2-A **Battalion 2-B *Artillery Regiment **HQ detachment **Battalion 3-A **Battalion 3-B **Battalion 3-C **Battalion 3-D *Armored Cavalry Battalion **Headquarters Company **1st Company **2nd Company **3rd Company **4th Company *Ranger Battalion **Lone Star Company **Alamo Company **Goliad Company Air Force The NACA was supported from the air by the New Arlington Colonial Air Force, or NACAF. The NACAF was in charge of providing their ground forces with air support and aerial reconnaissance. The Air Force was not responsible for air-based transportation of troops and personnel, which was left to their ground forces to handle via . The reasoning behind this was because the secessionists hoped that this would allow their air forces to focus on combating enemy air power and keeping the skies clear for their ground forces. The core of their air fleet was composed of three squadrons-worth of F/A-13 Razor fighters. *1st Fighter Squadron **Flight 1 **Flight 2 **Flight 3 *2nd Fighter Squadron **Flight 4 **Flight 5 **Flight 6 *3rd Fighter Squadron **Flight 7 **Flight 8 **Flight 9 *Orbital Defense Fighter Wing **Alpha Group **Bravo Group **Charlie Group *Galveston Air Defense Squadron **1st Defense Flight **2nd Defense Flight **3rd Defense Flight Navy The New Arlington Colonial Navy was the naval arm of the colony's military. *''Brutus'' *''Independence'' *''Invincible'' *''Liberty'' *''Tobias'' *''San Jacinto'' *''San Antonio'' *''San Bernard'' *''Hawkins'' *''Archer'' *''Potomac'' *''Wharton''